An Interesting Place To Sleep
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: Mantis finds himself and Viper a more interesting place to sleep for the night. Mantis/Viper. Drabble.


**An Interesting Place to Sleep**

If he could write an entire list of things that his size enabled him to do that others couldn't, boy he'd have a _long_ list.

He was sleeping much more peacefully tonight than other nights. Maybe because the bedroll in his room didn't really spell _'comfortable'_ for him, but over the years, long, long, _long_ years at being at the Jade Palace, Mantis had gotten used to it. But now, he had found a different, much more comfortable place to sleep...

His breathing was soft, his mind clouded with nothing but imagery of soft, plush clouds. That was what this new place to sleep felt like; sleeping on a cloud. He was so content that he was actually smiling in his sleep. Where exactly was Mantis sleeping, you ask? Better yet, _who_ exactly was Mantis sleeping _on_? Well, here's a hint: this animal was black and white, and very much round.

Who knew the Dragon Warrior could be such a comfortable bed?

Sleep never really lasts long, though...

_WHACK!_

Mantis yelped, startled, jolted back into reality as he rubbed his head where he had been hit. It was a very familiar hit on the head... With a very familiar tail used as the whip...

When Mantis glanced up, he noticed the unimpressed glare of his girlfriend. "Mantis!" Viper hissed quietly, not wanting to wake up Po or any of their other friends in the other rooms. After all, the doors were made of thin paper... "What are you doing on top of Po? Get off him!"

"Viper, I can explain!" He responded, hopping over toward the snoring face of the panda he had been sleeping on. "He's a hundred percent fast asleep. Watch." To prove his point, Mantis poked at Po's face, crawled all over him, opened his eyes and his mouth, poking and playing with his face, and not once did the panda awake from his deep slumber. He only giggled in his sleep a few times. "See? He's passed out! No harm no done."

If Viper had arms, she would have crossed them over her chest in an irritated fashion. "Sleeping on Po is rude, Mantis."

"Aw, but babe," he whined, "you don't understand! Sleeping on Po is like... sleeping on a cloud. A nice, soft..." he sighed, almost dreamily, remembering the soft, cushiony feeling Po's belly had to offer. "... Fuzzy cloud."

Viper didn't respond. Instead she continued to simply glare at the insect.

_She just needs some convincing._ Mantis smiled, crawling back onto Po's round belly. He sat there, looking into Viper's eyes from where he sat. Casually, he patted on a spot beside him, motioning toward Viper to join him. "There's plenty of room for two, Vipe."

No response.

"You know you want too," he sang, smiling widely.

Viper still didn't budge.

_I know what will win her over._ Mantis frowned, pretending to be upset while he gave her those 'puppy dog eyes'. "Pleeeeeaaase?" he blinked his eyes innocently at her.

It worked. Viper couldn't help the grin the came over her features as she rolled her eyes playfully at him. Mantis smirked. _Those puppy dog eyes win her every time._

"Alright fine," she replied, sighing as she gave in. She slithered up onto Po's belly, coiling herself around Mantis, who cuddled against her. "But just this once, okay?" Once settled in, Viper felt herself relax, feeling the comfortable feel of Po's soft belly under her... It really did feel like lying on a cloud... "Wow..." she sighed, closing her eyes as she nuzzled Mantis with her head. "You're right... This _is_ like sleeping on a cloud..."

Mantis smiled, leaning against Viper as he too closed his eyes. "See? I told you. Nothing to worry about, at all."

He spoke to soon. Po suddenly shifted in his sleep, startling Mantis and Viper awake. It was like an earthquake to them. Well, to Mantis, mainly. They glanced at the sleeping form of Po, before glancing at each other with wide eyes.

"Let's just hope he doesn't turn over while we're sleeping..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, the all might shower has given me an idea! I thought this was a cute idea. :) I don't anything else to say really... Except I hope you like this little drabble!**


End file.
